Regeneration
by RockinRathbone'sGal x
Summary: The Doctor has just regenerated for the tenth time; bringing with him a new face, new hair, new teeth ? Although what of his 'companion' ? Now it's time for her to regenerate, and quite simply. She doesn't want to go. Stand-Alone. One Shot 10th/Oc. For the 50th Anniversary.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the franchise, all rights to their respected owners, I only own my OC Merida.  
**

* * *

**Regeneration**

"It's not going to happen if you keep watching me like that," Merida mumbled, rolling her head to the side to look at him as she sat with her back pressed against the consol of the TARDIS, he continued to watch her with a smirk; "I mean it !"

"Sorry love," The Doctor smirked from his place against the railings. He looked up at the ceiling with his smirk still etched on his face causing a rather annoyed sigh to escape from her thin lips, "_What_ ? You tell me not to look at you, I don't and you get annoyed !"

"Awk shut up," She complained; moving to allow her head to fall onto her knees, her ashy blonde hair moving to cover her face, "I wish this would hurry up,"

"We both know that's not true," He smiled softly, he took her in with a smile, she was still hunched over but she still looked beautiful, "What's wrong Meri ?"

"What if I end up old again ? What if - if I'm wrinkled ? Grey ? Unable to do _**anything**_ !" She wondered, the Doctor laughed, causing her to look over at him sharply, "I'm serious ! What if I'm not Merida anymore,"

"Come on," The Doctor sighed, "Don't be daft, you'll always be Merida, my Meri,"

"You'll say that now," She muttered, feeling the all to familiar sting in her hearts, she let out a shaky breath trying to keep her breathing normal. She was close to regenerating, she was trying her hardest to put it off, but she knew she couldn't keep it off for much longer.

"What's that supposed to mean ?" He asked moving to sit down beside her, he nudged her arm playfully when he didn't get a reply, she rolled her head to the side slightly so she could look at him, he sighed seeing that her hazel eyes were beginning to look worn out and tired, "Come on Meri, what's that supposed to mean ?"

"I could end up some old hag and you'd go running off to the next available companion," She admitted with a sigh, the Doctor's eyebrows shot straight up, he already knew she was talking about Rose; who was - for the time being - back home visiting her mum and Mickey.

"Oh come on !" He said annoyed, his temper faltering as his voice got louder and he moved away from her, "We've been married - eloped - mated - bonded- _**whatever - **_for years upon time _! _And you're _seriously_ doubting me now !"

"Well- Yeah," She muttered looking away from him and over to the other side of the TARDIS, "I see the way you look at her,"

"And how pray tell do I look at her ?" He asked, she didn't answer, "Merida ! How do I look at her !"

"The same way you used to look at me," She whispered, the gold energy began to spin and twirl around her hands and the lower half of her arms causing her to stand up, she looked over at the Doctor with a soft sigh, "Guess I should say my goodbyes then ?"

"If you want," He muttered looking down at the ground, the hurt was evident in the way he stood; Merida sighed as she took a step forward.

"Theta," She spoke shakily, causing his head to snap up to look at her, "I'm scared,"

"I know you are Merida," He replied, he knew she had a fear of regeneration simply because she didn't know what would happen and how she would change, plus she had gotten used to being the shy but quick witted blonde, "But before you-" He paused to look up at her with a small smile, "'Go' I just want you to know I don't look at her the way I look at you, there is only one Merida, and that's you, and you're my Merida, and I lo-"

A gold burst of energy began to consume Merida cutting the Doctor off as she dropped down onto her knees with a soft thud, _"I don't want to go," _

"See you in a couple of minutes love," The Doctor smiled, the TARDIS began to blare an alarm loudly causing the Doctor to laugh slightly, "Come on this is the second regeneration you've put up with in the last month ! She's fine ! She's fi- Merida, you're alright right ? _Oh_ - She's fine !"

The gold burst began to subside as Merida fell to the side slightly pulling herself into the fetal position. Her now brown hair falling over her face as her breathing picked back up. With a smile, the Doctor dropped down beside her, bringing her head to rest on his lap, "Don't think you've been a brunette for the last three re-gens,"

"I'm a brunette ?" Merida asked in an almost gasp, however the Doctor's jaw dropped slightly her accent had changed from her old almost Victorian styled accent to an easily identifiable Scottish accent, she'd never changed accents before, "Doctor ?"

"Your accents changed," He said in awe, she sat up quickly moving to grab her compact that had fell from the consol to the floor, "Just don't get too much of a fright,"

"A fright ?" She laughed, "I - uh - oh speaks-"

"Yeah, this always happens with your regenerations, last time you couldn't see for about an hour," The Doctor laughed, however, when Merida didn't reply he peaked over her shoulder, "You okay ?"

"I look different," She managed, she stared into the compact in awe, her now chocolate brown hair curled gently past her shoulder blades, her eyes instead of a misty hazel were an almost dark blue, her skin had lost its soft tan and was back to being pale, and overall - she just looked more like a Merida.

"You look beautiful if it helps," The Doctor smiled, coming into her view in the mirror causing her to smile back, "I do like the accent,"

"Y-ou always had a t'ing for accents," She spluttered causing her to pout unable to get her words out as she'd like, the Doctor smiled rubbing her back; chuckling as he felt the loose material of her top.

"You're curvy," He whistled, Merida laughed slightly feeling her cheeks heat up, "Want to try stand up ?"

"Sure," She replied, smiling as her speech sounded normal, using the strength she had she pushed herself up from the TARDIS floor, staggering slightly. Feeling her legs give in, she grasped onto the TARDIS consol letting out a sharp breath, "Can't stand properly yet,"

"See I told you she was fine - well almost fine," The Doctor chuckled patting the TARDIS consol affectionately, before turning to Merida, "Oh! You're taller this time,"

"I am ?!" Merida exclaimed, leaning against the consol looking down at her feet, before laughing realising she couldn't really tell if she was taller or not. Although, her once perfectly fitting jeans were now about an inch and a half to short, meaning she was no longer 5'4", "Finally ! No more height jokes,"

"You're still smaller than me," He chuckled, causing her to roll her eyes as the TARDIS made a noise similar to a growling rumble, "Okay, okay, what is it with her always taking your side ?"

"She likes me better than you," Merida shrugged with a smile, "I'm so-"

"Nope," The Doctor said cutting her off, clamping his hand over her mouth gently making her laugh, "Whatever happened before this new body, is in the past, agreed ?"

"Agreed," Merida smiled, "Now can I go show off this new bod ?"

The Doctor laughed heartily as Merida struck a pose, "Sure, can go show Rose and the whole of London, but first -"

Merida leaned away from him, "No kissing the new body,"

"I wasn't going to love," The Doctor laughed kissing her cheek sneakily, "I was going to say you might want to change your clothes,"

* * *

**Obviously it was the 50****th**** Anniversary of Doctor Who a few weekends ago, and I thought why not write a little one shot about my most favourite doctor and of course my very own OC; I'm thinking about making this into a story so if anyone has any ideas please let me know.**

**R&R No Flames Please Whovians**  
**RRG x**


End file.
